Why Me
by Future Mrs.Sirius Black
Summary: Bella was taken away when she was little by the state. one day she meets her brother Paul and the pack. will someone in the pack fall in love with her. will she except him in return. read and find out. Cullen's included adopted for Felixfan
1. Finding My Family

**Why ME**

BPOV

*Flash* Mommy! *flash* Daddy! *flash* Paul! Help me please!

I was running. Running away from them. They took me from my family. I some how keep ending back with them. They keep giving me to families. I had all kinds of accidents trying to get home to my real family. I was in a car crash last year. Before that I was attacked by a bear. I now have scars everywhere. I have 3 scars on my face that turns my smile into a half frown. I was on the run for the 5th time. I'm what the state calls a runner. I was just going to go into a big crowd so I let my hair into my face and put my hood up. I wasn't watching were I was going and I ran into 8 beautiful men. As I fell down my hood and hair went flying out of my face. "Oh I'm so sorry." I looked up at the guy who knocked me down. I wonder if I seen him before. "My names Paul. What's yours" My name is Bella, Bella Cullen". The man looked shocked. "did you just say Cullen?"

"Yeah why?" I asked confused. "Nothing." "Ok, have I seen you before?"

"Why" "never mind it just fells like I seen you before."

I stated to walk away when Edward showed up.

"Bella there you are we were looking for you every where." he said

"Edward I told you to leave me alone why cant you and your family get that into your thick skull?"

"I don't even know why you adopted me in the first place. And make me change my last name. I was better off in the home." With that I turned and left. "Bella Locks stop right there" I turn to see Esme. She is the only one who calls me by my real name and doesn't make me introduce myself by Bella Cullen.

"Locks?" I heard someone ask. I turn to look at Paul.

"What are you doing with her leach?" I was shocked that Paul called then a leach.

"What is it to you dog" Edward said it with so much venom in his voice it was scary.

Edward grabed my arm and started to pull me away. "Ow let go Edward your hurting me" I exclaimed as I try to pull out of his grip but it was to strong.

"She said let go" I looked to the man who said that. He was so beautiful. He was tall and had black cropped hair. When I looked into his eyes I was in heaven.

"You imprinted on her dog!" I look at Edward and back to the man.

I was wondering what imprinting is when Edward yanked me arm to him. "Ow" I exclaim again

"Let her go leach your hurting her" said Paul.

"What is she to you dog?"

"She's my little sister."

I managed to yank my arm away. I looked at Paul and asked "Paul?"

"I was looking for you ever since they took you away."

I then and hugged my brother for the first time in 12 years. (She is 17 in my story)

"Come on you're coming home with us not with the leaches."

I turn around and stuck my tongue out at Edward. I was with my real family now.


	2. Going Home

so he is my go at writing this story with no help but before i do i would like to thank xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX, SnowyOwl-17 and Vampyre-Rose for being the first 3 to put me on story alert THANK YOU SO MUCH! with out further ado i bring you chapter 2 of Why Me

Chapter 2

When I was in Paul's car I turned around to look at the Cullen's for hopefully the last time they looked dumbfounded. I smirked and waved as the one i was introduced to as Jared laughed beside me. The one who imprinted on me whose name i found out to be Sam sat on the other side of me I found myself leaning towards him unconsciously. As we got into La Push I relaxed I was finally home

"so Bells what have you been doing the past 12 years?" Paul asked

"finding ways to run away" I replied simply Quil looked at me in disbelief

"what you would to being in a home switching with different family's every month before the Cullen's officially adopted me even then I still ran away as you saw today" I said with a shrug

"man Bells..." Paul started but I interrupted

"don't you dare say sorry it's not your fault" he nodded slowly I smiled "bedsides your here now that's what matters right? So y'all are the wolves of Washington " I stated rather then asked. Sam nodded and asked

"how do you know that?" I rolled my eyes

"the Cullen's love it here and they're vampires so yeah you get the picture" I said Sam nodded again

"whats imprinting" I asked cheerfully Paul glared at Sam who simply told him

"you know we can't help it" Paul gave him a curt nod but it looked as though he was shaking. I noticed that we were home when I got out Sam asked me to walk on the beach with him so I agreed. As we were walking he said

"imprinting isn't easy to accept but you must keep an open mind please" he looked in my eyes and I felt myself nod.

* * *

AN. Sorry this is such a short chapter but I wanted to save the imprinting talk for the next chapter Thank you everyone who has already put me on authors alert,story alert or has already reviewed I didn't think anyone would like this story or one more thing I'm a real Southern girl so that's just how I talk (ex. y'all) but if there's anything you don't understand please let me know and I'll try to explain Thanks


	3. Imprinting

so I've forgot to do this in the last 2 chapters but here's my disclaimer Twilight belongs to Stephine Meyer not me

chapter 3: Imprinting

I watched as Sam took a deep breath

"imprinting is complicated in some ways but not in others" he said slowly.

"Sam you have to say it quickly it's like ripping off a band aid better done fast then slow" I told him he nodded once

"imprinting is when a wolf finds his soulmate that's the easy part but we become whatever our imprints want us to be such as a brother, a friend, a lover or anything else we're always there to protect you." Sam said so fast that I almost missed it but I didn't I was quiet for a moment before I asked

"so I'm your soulmate huh" he looked at me sheepishly (AN: my English teacher would be proud I knew how to spell that word lol) and nodded

"do I get a say"

"of course you do it's your choice" he replied to my question I took a small breath and hugged Sam

"what do you need me to be?" he whispered in my ear

"I want to be able to call you my boyfriend" I whispered back he smiled and kissed my cheek

"I think that can be arranged as long as I can call you my girlfriend" he said

"of course you can' I replied

"catch me" I whispered running from him it reminded me of the Orbit gum commercial and I ran I sensed he was behind me so I ran into the forest and began to jump from tree to tree Sam was running underneath me. I gave a peal of laughter as I ran back to Paul's place I ran inside shortly followed by Sam he grabbed me waist and spun me around.

"how are you so fast?" he asked

"I lived with vampires I'm also a runner from the state so I've gotta be fast" I shrugged

"hm you're very fast Bella" Sam said hugging I giggled Paul looked away I went ovr to him and hugged him softly

"I missed you Paulie" I whispered he smiled slightly

"so tell me how in the world were you able to get away from the state Mr" I asked my hands on my hips

"um while they were trying to get you I was pushed towards the forest and I ran to Jake's his place was the first place i thought to go the next day I tried to find you but you were already taken" he said then he added " it's late you should go to bed"

"ok but we will talk about this tomorrow and catch up goodnight everyone" I said turning to go to bed as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

how did I do please review


	4. Home Life

Disclaimer Twilight doesn't belong to me please read the authors note at the bottom

ch 4 Home life

The next few days were pretty hectic I met Paul's imprint Rachel who was Jake's sister and Jake's imprint Emily. Rachel, Emily and I are always cooking the boys are like bottomless pits. Sam is just amazing at the least his devotion just

can't be ignored. I turn around when I hear someone cough and blush as I realize I was lost in my thoughts.

"Hello Paul" I say

"What's wrong Bells you look... well I'm not sure how you look" he questions worried

I'm fine just thinking and no I won't tell you what about" I tell him when he opens his mouth he closes it and smiles.

"If you say so" he replies

"yes I say so I smirk at him

"FOOD!" he exclaims I smack his hand with a spoon

"not till everyone is here" I tell him then he looks crestfallen so I hug him

* * *

HELP ME PLEASE! I know this is short but its better then nothing right?

I REALLY NEED A BETA can anyone help me let me know if your interested or if you know anyone who might be

please stick with me I'm trying really hard but i need help that's all for now

- Athena


	5. Before the Date

I don't own Twilight because if I did then Bella would not be such a wimp :) Thanks to my wonderful beta sammylynn-14.

It was about 6:30 when we all found our self's outside with the food Rachel,  
Emily and I had had made at least 6 chickens and 3 hams along with a bunch of fluffy white mashed potatoes and a ridiculous amount of rolls. Us girls had regular sized meals but the guys ate like it was their last meal,  
but that of course was no surprise. The entire pack ate like a bunch of...  
Well, a bunch of wolves. By about 8:45 every last piece of food was gone. Well at least we didn't have to worry about anything going to waste. That was one of the good things about living with a pack of werewolves, none of your food ever went to waste. We then brought out the 3 chocolate and vanilla swirled cakes that we had made and decorated. You could see all the guys faces light up when they saw the cakes. I laughed at the guys as they all quickly dove for the cakes.  
After all the cake was gone Sam walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Bells" he said. I smiled brightly

"You're welcome" I whispered in his ear. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"Um, Bella." Sam said. A hopeful smile lit his face. I felt my cheeks getting hotter. Crap, I was gonna have to work on that.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow." Sam asked politely. A huge smile lit my face. That was until Paul decided to interrupt.

"Dude! Sam, really! You've known her for what a week? have you even found out what she likes?" Paul yelled. I looked angerly at him. "Paul stop it" I told him in a calm yet threatening voice. He at least had the decency to look ashamed but I could see the anger under it. I turned to Sam who was looking down at his hands.

"Sam, I would love to go out with you." He looked up at me with a huge smile on his face. Before I could say or do anything else Sam had picked me up in a big hug. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck then planted a kiss on his cheek. I could hear Paul growl behind me. I laughed, but Sam put me down.  
The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. We all ended up huddled together in the living room, watching a movie. After the movie everyone but Sam left. Well, Sam and my brother, who happened to be keeping a very close eye on us. You could tell that he was not happy by the look on his face. Well, that and the glares he'd been shooting a Sam since he'd asked me out. Sam and I had decided to go to a movie and the beach tomorrow. After his patrol of course which ended at 1:30. Which means he'd pick me up at about 2:00. After everyone left I went to bed with a smile on my face. At 12:30 I decided it was an appropriate time to pack the picnic basket I made sure to make plenty of sandwiches. I used an entire loaf of bread to make PB&J I also packed some sliced fruit and a couple bottles of water then I went up to my room and put on a purple and white striped bikini with sequins. I also put on a tank top with an anchor on it with a pair of shorts the had ripped pockets topped of with purple nail polish and a pair of white Hollister flip flops. (link on my profile) Just as I finished putting my hair up in a pony tail the door bell rang I ran to answer it. I opened it and the sight left me breathless there stood Sam in a pair of simple black swim trunks and a pair of white sandals (on profile) and no shirt his 6 pack was on view for all to see.

"Hi" I said once I got some of my breath back. He smiled like he knew what was wrong.

"hey Bells you look amazing" he said with a smirk "oh don't forget to pack extra clothes so we can go see a movie afterwords" he reminded me

"let me go grab a pair real quick" I said as I kissed his cheek I grabbed a White tank top with a red sleeveless jacket and black skinny jeans I could wear my flip flops with the out fit (also on profile)

* * *

Sorry it's so late I'll try to post the next chapter by the middle of next month at the latest hopefully


End file.
